He Really Should've Known
by Kahnartis
Summary: Sometimes we miss that which is right in front of us.
1. Chapter 1

**He Really Should've Known**

AN: I own nothing.

AN#2: This is something that just came to me out of nowhere.

_Sometimes, we miss what is right in front of us. _

**He really should've known. After all, the maids know everything. **

_Flowers in a vase, tracks not belonging to either Kuchiki sibling outside the young lady's door, the happiness flowing out of the lady this morning, that sparkle in her eyes… Oh the little Kuchiki is in love! I can't wait to tell the other maids!_ And with that, the suddenly giddy maid finished her cleaning in record time before rushing to the kitchen to share her discovery.

Once there, she relayed her story to any and all that would listen. All were happy for the lady, but they were particularly eager to know who the mystery male's identity. They were so absorbed in the story that they did not see Kuchiki Byakuya himself standing at the entrance of the room.

"I would know if someone was idiotic enough to even attempt to sneak onto the estate—especially to visit Rukia."

**He really should've known. After all, his lieutenant makes it his job to keep detailed tabs on the little Kuchiki. **

"Kuchiki-taicho. Have you noticed that Rukia has been spending a lot of time at other divisions?"

"She is a lieutenant now, Abarai." he responded stoically.

"But even I don't spend that much time away the division!" Renji argued.

"Then, perhaps, you are not doing your job correctly." his captain told him before walking away from his gapping lieutenant.

**He really should have known. After all, the substitute shinigami makes it his business to interfere in others peaceful lives, but he isn't one for lying.**

"Oi! Byakuya! What the hell is wrong with Rukia? She's even crazier than before!" Ichigo harangued to the man.

"Are you telling me that you cannot even handle a lieutenant now, _substitute_?" the older male quipped.

"I'm telling you! She's crazy now! She froze me to the ceiling of Urahara's shop! She's freaking insane! And none you _captains_ seem to care! Kenpachi just laughed his head off when I told Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ukitake just brushed me off and said that I needed to calm down. Toshiro just stood there with a smirk on his face while it happened! Maybe you are all insane!" and with that the orange haired male left in hopes of finding someone who would listen and believe him.

**He really should've known. After all, her promotion to lieutenant would lead her to be around the higher ups more often. **

"You should have seen Rangiku yelling at Renji, nii-sama. He whimpered when she threatened to report him to you AND to Hitsugaya." Rukia told her brother, an evil glint appearing in her eyes and small smirk forming on her face at the memory.

"You seem awfully familiar with the tenth division officers." he said.

"Well, Rangiku is a good friend, and Hitsugaya is helping me train my bankai." she said while a blush appeared on her face.

"He is probably the most qualified for that task." Byakuya agreed.

"He's really great. He's so strong and powerful. He's patient with me. He listens and talks with me…" Rukia kept going on listing things about the captain of the tenth, but he wasn't listening anymore. He was seeing Rukia in a new light.

She's in love. Soon, she won't just be the 'little Kuchiki' anymore. She was no longer Kuchiki Byakuya's little sister. She was a strong woman walking her own path now. She wasn't just his anymore.

He was blind to not see it before this. The maids knew there was someone, even if they didn't know who exactly. Renji had suspected something and then later must've confirmed it. Kruosaki had told him that the two were together in the human world. Perhaps if he wasn't blind at the time, he would have noticed that she was not there on a mission and that Hitsugaya had tagged along. They may not be related by blood, but Rukia is and will always be his little sister, no matter what, and he couldn't help the small smile that was creeping onto his face at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Not So Random Occurrences

**Nighttime Visits**

For as smart as he is, sometimes even he couldn't believe the things he's willing to do for this woman. For example, right now he is trespassing on private property. An estate. The Kuchiki Estate to be specific.

And all because of one slip of a woman. He cannot recall when or how it happened, but it doesn't matter to him; after all, he has her now and that's what counts.

"Rukia. Open the door." he ordered once he was at his destination.

Slowly the door opens to reveal a sleepy raven haired girl. "Hitsugaya? What are you doing here?"

"I returned from my mission today. I couldn't concentrate on the paperwork until I saw you again. It's been nearly a month." he admitted. "Matsumoto caught me heading out when she was returning. She shoved some flowers in my hands and passed out after telling me that I would know what to do with them."

"You're awfully chatty. So, you wake me in the middle of the night just so you can see me again? It couldn't wait until morning?" Rukia would have continued, but then she yawned.

"Go back to sleep Rukia. I'll see you in the morning." he ordered softly.

"M'kay. I'll put the flowers where I always put them. Morning?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, he left after placing a kiss on her forehead.

**Friendly Check-Ups**

For the fifth time that month, Abarai Renji, lieutenant of the sixth division, found himself within the tenth division's headquarters. Why was he here? He's hunting down his childhood friend, Kuchiki Rukia. Needless to say, he was upset as he approached the door to the captain's office.

"Mou, that's mean taicho! You know I'm your favorite person ever!" came the voice of the well-known lieutenant, stopping Renji in his tracks. After a few seconds of silence, she once again spoke. "Fine! Second favorite person ever!"

"He's right, Rangiku. You really should listen to him on this." Rukia's voice said calmly. "There's a reason he does the things he does. You know this as well as I do."

_And just how exactly do you know about it so well, Rukia?_ Renji thought.

"Rukia! I thought you would be on my side! He's pulling rank and being unfair!" Renji could tell she was pouting. He'd heard and seen her do it enough times that he could just tell.

"I am on your side. That's why I am telling you to listen to him. He's warning you that people are starting to say things about you. It's not that he is trying to limit your fun; he's just watching out for you and his division." Rukia explained gently. She wasn't treating Matsumoto like a child; she was just making her point come across in a caring fashion.

"When you put it like, it sounds so noble." It was quiet for ten seconds before Renji heard the busty lieutenant break the silence. "Ha! You do care, taicho! Don't worry! I will not fail you!"

"I'll keep you to that." The voice of the captain came into the conversation for the first time since Renji began eavesdropping. "It's rude to listen in on private conversations, Abarai."

Two gasps were heard before Renji was suddenly treated with the sight of two angry females in the office as the door opened courtesy of Hitsugaya Toshiro, who was by the entrance the whole time.

"Renji. What is the meaning of this?" an obviously upset Rukia asked.

"I was looking for you! Then I heard part of the conversation and listened!" Renji admitted, albeit a bit frightenedly.

"Let me handle this." Matsumoto said before walking over and whispering in the redhead's ear. His back stiffened and his eyes grew wide with fear. He quickly nodded his head before dismissing himself and running at a speed even Soi Fong would be impressed with.

"What did you say to him?" Rukia asked, curiosity obvious in her voice.

"I told him that the next time I caught him eavesdropping again, I would personally make him attend a SWA meeting."

**Fighting Battles**

"Oi! Toshiro! Rukia! What are you guys doing here?" a temperamental male asked.

"Is that really any of your business, Kurosaki?" the white hared male asked in response.

"It is when you are on my turf!" Ichigo hotly answered.

"You are a substitute. You have no turf unless Soul Society says you do. And even then, it's more of a loan rather than ownership." The other male responded coolly.

"Say that to my face, short stuff!"

"Ichigo!" the third member of the group yelled. She had stayed silent until then, but she could no longer keep quiet. Not only had he insulted a captain, he insulted Hitsugaya taicho. Hitsugaya taicho wasn't only a captain, he was Rukia's teacher. Not only was he Rukia's teacher, he was her friend. Not only was he her friend, but Hitsugaya Toshiro was also the man who held her heart, just as she held his.

And insulting Hitsugaya Toshiro in front of Rukia has dire consequences, as Ichigo learned firsthand.

**Thoughts At Dinner**

It all started with one Matsumoto Rangiku asking to hang out a little with one Kuchiki Rukia. Seems like a random, but reasonable occurrence, yes? That's what Rukia thought at the time. Now though, as she is sitting at the table with her brother, she cannot help but feel that it was not a so random occurrence as she once believed.

"So when should I expect to meet Hitsugaya taicho, not as a captain, but as the man who is romantically involved with my sister?" Byakuya asked with a smirk, bringing Rukia back from her thoughts.

"Nii-sama!"


End file.
